scratchfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:ThePCKid
Possible userpage you may want? I made a possible Userpage thing on my sandbox - see it here. The thing is, it uses wiki style tables, and not just normal html tables. To see how to create/use/change them, go to http://meta.wikimedia.org/wiki/Help:Table. 22:20, April 22, 2010 (UTC) : Okay! I don't understand wiki style tables so I might try to change it to HTML and CSS :D ~ThePCKid :: ... I gave you a link to a tutorial. Seriously, you should try it ;) 23:12, April 22, 2010 (UTC) ::: Okay! 100 edits! :) Congratulations! :) You're really active! :D --Chrischb 05:42, April 23, 2010 (UTC) : Thank you! But the bad thing is that about ten of them is changing my user page :/ ~ThePCKid :: Well, it's still good practice ;) 13:25, April 23, 2010 (UTC) ::: You're right ~ThePCKid (ohh... the horror... :P) Feedback on forum change? Well, I know you're active and online right now, so I want your feedback on the changes that I made to the forums. Incase you didn't notice - I added a small message to the bottom of the Forumheader. I think it says something like "The Scratch Programming Wiki forum is a good place to help other members and talk to others. Another message here" - in which "Another message here" varies from forum to forum. Secondly, if you go look at an older topic, it will give an archive message, so you don't bump it back up. What do you think about these changes? 15:57, April 23, 2010 (UTC) : I like the changes :D. One glitch: when viewing a post it says "The Scratch Programming Wiki forum is a good place to help other members and talk to others. }". ~ThePCKid (ohh... the horror... :P) :: I see.... thanks for telling me. I'll try to fix that. 16:40, April 23, 2010 (UTC) ::: Okay! ~ThePCKid (ohh... the horror... :P) :::: Yeap - I fixed it. I decided just to remove the message that is special to each forum, and to rather improvise on the message. 16:57, April 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::: Maybe you forgot to make a template for the } thingy? ~ThePCKid (ohh... the horror... :P) :::::: No, it was more complicated than that. 18:17, April 23, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Oh. ~ThePCKid (ohh... the horror... :P) Gosh it's just a talk page... It's not like some chatroom or forum, that you have to moderate. Think about it like a collection of tiny emails :3. I just plainly think it's not practical to have rules for your talk page and stuff >.> 00:40, April 24, 2010 (UTC) : Sorry! I'll fix it ~ThePCKid (ohh... the horror... :P) 02:17, April 24, 2010 (UTC) :: EDIT: Fixed. ~ThePCKid (ohh... the horror... :P) 02:35, April 24, 2010 (UTC) When categorizing block images... I saw that when you categorized images of motion blocks, you gave them the categories "Block Images" and "Motion Blocks". We're using a different tree shape, so you can use only "Motion Blocks" now. :) --Chrischb 05:34, April 27, 2010 (UTC) : Sorry, I thought that when the category is made we would have to do less work because the images would already be categorized. ~ThePCKid (ohh... the horror... :P) 00:13, April 28, 2010 (UTC)